Video information is typically encoded using an interlaced or non-interlaced format. An example of a non-interlaced format is a progressive format. Deinterlacing is a technique to convert video information from an interlaced format to a progressive format for a progressive display. Deinterlacing operations, however, may introduce artifacts, blurring or discontinuities into the rendered image. Such phenomena may be further exacerbated when motion occurs between images or image fields. A motion adaptive or compensated deinterlacing scheme may be used to reduce this discontinuity by reading in multiple frames where each frame comprises two fields. The scheme may then determine the direction of motion and mathematically approximate the discontinuity to create a smoother image. Motion adaptive deinterlacing schemes, however, typically require significant amounts of memory bandwidth and are computationally expensive.